Midnight Visits
by Revlofantasy
Summary: Sheik has been having late night visits with the Hero of Time while he sleeps. Does all the admiring pay off? Sheik x Link Shonen ai Fluff Oneshot


**Title: Midnight Visits**

**Summary: Sheik has been having late night visits with the Hero of Time while he sleeps. Does all the admiring pay off? Sheik x Link Shonen-ai/Fluff One-shot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T… Just to be sure.**

**Parings: Sheik x Link**

Warnings: Sheik is not Zelda in this; he's his own separate person. Contains shonen-ai, which is love between two males. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please move on to some Link x Zelda fics. Thank you.

Oh my goodness! It's been so long since I've written anything on It feels like forever since I've had any new ideas, even though it's only been about a year. Until now that is! After discovering the world of Zelda shonen-ai and yaoi, I got inspired to write this little fluffy one-shot with Sheik x Link as the pairing. All of you that write Zelda yaoi fics, you're all so awesome. I admire all of you so much with your great ideas and beautiful way of writing. Since this is my first time writing a Sheik x Link fic, I'm kinda nervous about this one… Is it ok at least? Is it too cliché? Do the characters seem OOC? Was it just a waste of my time? Wanya! I don't know… Tell me what you guys think. It would be appreciated to hear what you think so that I can try again in the future… Or just stop now… -- Arigato!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of its characters… If I did, it wouldn't be rated "E" for everyone. And I'm not talking about the violence…

The door to Link's room in Lon Lon Ranch opened ever so carefully and quietly. A brilliant crimson eye scouted its surroundings. Moonlight shown through the single window in the wall, casting ghostly shapes onto anything present. Sheik slowly pushed the door closed behind him, making sure not a creak was uttered. The Sheikah leaned against the thick wood, sucking in his breath. He stared lovingly at what he had come for. A lithe young man rested under the blanket, sleeping soundly. The cloth clung to his graceful body, sending a chill up Sheik's spine, urging his hands to stroke the peaceful sleeper's golden locks. The Hero of Time's golden locks.

Sheik crept further into the room, inching his way towards the Hylian in his bed. As soon as the Sheikah had made his way to the side of the bed, he couldn't help but gaze at Link longingly. This was the fourth time this week that Sheik had slinked his way into the Hylian's room and had his midnight sessions of gazing at the beautiful Hero. It gave the Sheikah comfort and great pleasure to see Link at his side, safe and unharmed. Sheik would spend all night by Link's side, admiring his beauty, often times running a hand through the Hylian's soft, golden hair. Of course Link didn't know that the Sheikah had his own private moments with him while he slept. Sheik would leave by morning, sacrificing his own need for sleep just so he could be near the Hero. He was always very careful to not leave any hints lying out in the open that he had spent the night in Link's room.

Sheik smiled under his wraps. _I'm back by your side,_ he thought, still gazing at the sleeping Hylian. _My beautiful Hero of Time._ The Sheikah had a seat on the bed by the sleeping Link, making no sound or movement to stir the blonde from his sleep. His crimson orbs concentrated toward Link, taking in all his rapture once again. "My gorgeous Hero," the Sheikah whispered. He took a hand and lovingly stroked Link's blonde locks, sighing deeply. Oh how he loved admiring the Hylian like this. To be the only one in his presence, the only one to admire him. In a sense, the Sheikah wanted Link all to his greedy little self. Now, Sheik wasn't selfish or greedy at all, but the Hero was the only thing in his life that he didn't want to let anybody else have. That included Princess Zelda, the Zora Princess Ruto, and Malon, the sweet young woman who took care of Lon Lon Ranch. As innocent and kind hearted she appeared, Sheik wasn't about to let her have any chances at his love.

"How amusing," he whispered, running his fingers through Link's golden strands. "Imagine the innocent farm girl forcing herself onto you." The thought made the Sheikah chuckle to himself softly. He smiled down upon the Hero He was stirring lightly, sending a small shiver through Sheik's body. Any small movements that the Hero made while he was asleep and the Sheikah was present, would nearly make him jump out of his skin. The Sheikah was so afraid that Link would awaken and find out about Sheik's midnight romps to his bedside. Sheik loved the Hero too much for him to think differently about him. "You would probably think that I was some sort of stalker," Sheik breathed, gently tracing a finger across one of Link's strong arms. How the Sheikah wanted to be held in those arms, to be loved by the Hero. "Goddesses… I love you."

Link suddenly moved onto his side, his back to Sheik, making soft murmurs in his sleep. The Sheikah nearly flew three feet into the air, at the sheer fright of the Hylian awakening and finding him sitting on his bed. Sheik had to control his heart from jumping out of his chest. He took a deep breath, eyeing the Hero. He was still sleeping peacefully. "Oh… Don't scare me like that," Sheik whispered in an almost inaudible whisper. "I just want to revel in your personality… Your beauty… You." Sheik wanted to lay down by Link at that instant, to wrap his arms around his muscular yet slender form and fall asleep with him. So many things. He desired so many things from the Hylian. Sheik gently touched Link's shoulder. "If the Goddesses let me have just one wish," he whispered. "I would wish to be with you forever."

"Wish granted."

Sheik drew in a sharp gasp as he saw the Hylian roll onto his back and sit up to stare at the Sheikah with his gorgeous sapphire orbs. He gave a smile to Sheik. Sheik was petrified, frozen to his place.

"L-L-Link," he shakily sputtered. "B-But I th—"

"That I was asleep?" Link asked the fear stricken Sheikah. He chuckled to himself at how much Sheik looked like a Cucco in the headlights. "I've been awake all these nights," the Hero explained to Sheik. "I knew what you did." Sheik's jaw dropped open. His beautiful Hylian had heard EVERYTHING. His musings. His admirations. His confessions of love. "You hear… Everything," he finally managed to say. Link nodded, his blonde hair falling into his brilliant eyes. "I got you wish," he whispered to Sheik. "Your wish to be with me forever." Sheik turned bright tomato red under his wraps, and to his fright, found Link reaching up a hand and undoing the wraps from his face and head, letting them fall onto the bed sheets. Link had to chuckle at the Sheikah's gorgeous face tinged with blush, his golden falling hair into his crimson eyes. Sheik had to look away for a moment. His beautiful Hero was staring at him without the mask of wraps hiding his face. Link took in Sheik's crimson eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. Sheik turned to face the Hero.

"So, you heard absolutely everything," Sheik said after a long moment. "Everything? I… I feel so mortified. If only I knew. Oh, you must think I'm some lovesick fool, babbling on about how you're this and you're that and—"

"And?" Link asked, interrupting the Sheikah. Sheik bit his lip. "I… I…" he sputtered. "I'm—"

"So embarrassed?"

"Y-yes!"

The Hylian laughed. "I don't know how you can find this amusing," Sheik murmured blushing. "You may find it hilarious for all I know, but—"

"Sheik."

The Sheikah's head turned to Link. It all but took a moment before Link's soft lips were pressing into Sheik's, a hand pulling the Sheikah's face closer to the Hero's. Sheik didn't know whether to melt or scream out loud. He returned the kiss lovingly, tasting the warmth that he had been desiring for the longest time. After a few moments the kiss ended, both pulling away from momentary bliss. Link's sapphire orbs burned a stare into Sheik's crimson's. The Sheikah stared back delighted to no end. The Hylian gently kissed Sheik's cheek and then leaned back onto his pillow. He grinned at the Sheikah. It took Sheik a moment to come back to his senses. The Hero of Time had just kissed him. He had returned his love back to him. Sheik was jumping for joy inside. He focused on the beautiful Hylian. His beautiful Hylian. Link smiled at him. "I knew you were the one for me," he softly told the gorgeous Sheikah. He chuckled. "Looks like wishes to come true, don't they?"

Link stretched his arms toward the Sheik. An invitation. "Come here Sheik," Link told him warmly. Sheik stared back, happier than a pig in mud. This is what he had been waiting for. "Come on Sheik," the Hylian spoke to him again, snapping Sheik to reality. "I know you want to. Come here." He smiled at the Sheikah, telling him that he wanted to hold him also. Sheik nodded and did what he wanted to for so long. He slid his slim frame into Link's arms, taking in his scent and warmth. He clung onto his Hylian, sighing and relaxing. "Link," he whispered softly.

The Hylian stared down at Sheik. "Yes, my lovely Sheikah?" Link asked him. Hearing those words come from the Hero's lips sent shivers up and down Sheik's back. "I love you," he told him. Link smiled, kissing Sheik's golden hair. "I love you Sheik," he whispered into the Sheikah's hair. The Sheikah sighed in happiness. Sleep soon overcame the two, and Sheik was finally content.

xxJumps up and down for joyxx Yay for Sheik and Link fluff! Oh my goodness, ok how was that? My first Zelda fic ever. Fluffy shonen-ai goodness. Please read and review! It is much appreciated!

Sheik: That way she can write more about Link and I. Hehehe… 

Yep! Please R&R! Arigato gozaimasu my lovelies!


End file.
